User blog:Railmex7/Featured Unit Review: Slayer Grandt
Slayer Grandt Review ! scope="col"| |} 'Story:' Recruited by the royal court to eliminate Draegar, a demi-god sent by the corrupt gods to end the Elysian bloodline by assassinating Estia. Grandt met Elaina in the ranks of mercenaries he had joined in order to carry out his mission. However, when his squad caught Draegar off guard, it wasn't enough to defeat him, and the squad was wiped out. Grandt was heavily injured during the fight, and Elaina, who managed to survive long enough, teleported both Grandt and herself to safety. The days following the failed mission attempt, Elaina and Grandt managed to secure the help of a powerful Summoner from the far dimensions of the Vortex. Securing the regions plagued with the advancing enemy forces of the gods, the final showdown with Draegar was at hand. While Grandt led the final offensive against Draegar by scouting ahead, an explosive battle could be heard from a distance before the offensive party arrived to face the crazed demi-god. As the battle with Draegar commenced, Grandt was nowhere to be found. Bloodstained remnants of a gunblade lay wasted on the battle grounds. 'Leader Skill: Flashing Crimson Prescience' Great boost to critical hit damage & boosts Atk power and max HP by 30% His Leader Skill is quite good on almost any situation,its like basically having a Dandelga sphere on your whole team without the BB Gauge Fills Every Turn part and instead with a Critical Hit Damage boost. His leader skill boosts your team's critical hit damage by 150% 'Brave Burst: Garuda Impact' 6 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & chance of greatly reducing enemy's Atk for 2 turns Okay so Grandt's Brave Burst can be higher than his own UBB...insane right? Now this is all thanks to his awesome leader skill and the buffs from his BB which is a Defense Ignoring buff that apllies to all your units and also a 50% chance to decrease enemies attack by -50%. Along with this defense ignoring buff,and his 150% Critical Hit Damage boost leader skill, he could deal a lot of damage. The only bad thing about his BB is that its only signle target so it wont cause damage to other enemies on the battlefield. 'Super Brave Burst: Garuda Crash' 12 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, adds chance of greatly reducing enemies Atk for 1 turn at and boosts own Atk relative to one's HP for 3 turns Grandt's SBB basically has a lower chance of reducing enemies Atk (30% proc rate) but still lowers them to -50%. He no longer grants a defense ignoring buff and instead boosts his own Atk relative to his own HP which means 10% of his Max HP is converted to Atk. Combine this along with his BB and leader skill,you'll get a hard hitter on the field. 'Ultimate Brave Burst: Grito Del Fenix' 18 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, great chance of greatly reducing enemies Atk for 2 turns & adds additional damage debuff to enemies at the end of each turn for 3 turns Now for his UBB, Grandt grants your squad the same old buff from his BB which was to decrease enemies Atk by -50% with a 50% chance of doing so. He also gives in the enemies a damage debuff which is similar to reducing enemies attack and mitigation at the same time. Damage Debuff basically is reduction of enemies damage, now add that up to the Atk debuff that Grandt inflicts on an enemy and lets say your squad has a mitigation buff on. Category:Blog posts